


Don't Think

by CyberDollMay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, I feel the need to note that bc most people write her as a dom, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, kind of, sub!Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDollMay/pseuds/CyberDollMay
Summary: Written for Voltron nsfw week on tumblr, Day 1: Poly/multiple peopleAllura wants to give up control for the night. Lance and Keith are happy to oblige.





	Don't Think

    Their footsteps and muffled laughter echoed through the castle halls. A little too much celebratory nunvil left the trio giddily stumbling over eachother on their way to Allura’s bedroom, not  _ quite _ drunk. Buzzed, Lance would say, or yuubrish, the altean equivalent. Keith knew it was a bit more than that when Allura had placed her hand somewhere a princess should never go (in polite company at least) and from the blush that radiated from Lance’s face. 

    Allura had taken his jacket before they even got to the door, discarding it on the castle floor as she pressed a kiss into the exposed back of his neck. A shiver of electricity shot down his spine and he wanted so, so badly to do the same to her dress.

    The princess and her consorts had managed to stay decent until the moment door shut behind them. The second he heard the lock click into place, Keith pulled Allura onto the bed, cutting off her startled laugh with a kiss. Her delicate hands traced down his sides, stopping at the exposed sliver of skin just above his belt. Keith parted his lips, allowing Allura to push her tongue in. She washed over him like a tide, pulling him deeper into their embrace. She fumbled unsteadily with his belt buckle for a bit before dropping it. A short groan of frustration punctuated her actions as she began to tug his shirt upwards. They parted just long enough to get it over his head before diving back into eachother.

    “Hey,” Lance whined. He pulled down the zipper of Allura’s dress, reaching around to cup her breasts as the fabric fell from her shoulders. Holy shit, did she not wear a bra to dinner?  She must have planned for this to happen. He leaned over her shoulder and continued in a soft, needy tone, “You guys are forgetting about me.”

    “Never.” Allura pressed a kiss into his jaw, quick and sweet. “Help me out of this dress and— actually...why don’t you call the shots tonight?”

    Lance raised his eyebrows, “Huh?” He looked down at Keith, who had taken the opportunity to see to his belt, and was met with the same confused expression.

    “Or Keith.” she was quick to follow up. If her face could flush anymore, it would have. “I just...I want you to make me feel good— I mean you always do! But I...don’t want to have to think about anything. Not tonight.”

    Lance hugged her tighter, rubbing his thumbs over the soft peaks of her nipples, “I got you, babe. Me and Keith, we gotcha covered.” He turned his attention to Keith with a wink, “Right, spitfire?”

    “Hell yeah.” Keith moved out from under her. He pulled Lance’s hands away and helped Allura step fully out of her dress, gently pressing her shoulders to guide her down to the floor.

    “What is—”

    “Don’t think.” Keith chided, using her own words against her with a gentle yet mischievous smile, “We’re gonna blindfold you. If it’s too much, just say the word.”

     Allura nodded, glancing from one of her partners to the other, “Handcuffs too?”

    “We’ll warn you if that happens.” Lance said as he crouched down to be at eye level with her. The last thing she saw before the blindfold was put on was his reassuring smile. 

    Anticipation fluttered in her chest like a swarm of jiiribugs. She could hear them move, hear drawers open, but had no idea what they were about to do. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the possibilities. Keith often liked to be blindfolded but she could never understand the appeal. Now, as her lovers prepared for something she could only guess, Allura began to regret never indulging in the thrill before. 

    Something warm pressed against her slightly parted lips, asking silently for entry. She obliged, planting a kiss on the tip before leaning forward to take in the full length of it. Calloused fingers gently laced through her hair, guiding her as she bobbed her head along the shaft. Allura nearly purred with delight. She always did love when they played with her hair. 

 

    Lance stifled a moan as Allura slowly ran her tongue long his cock. Her teeth lightly dragged against his skin, raising every goosebump he had. His eyes caught Keith’s, who was just as entranced with the display as he was. He was stroking his own dick at the same pace as Allura’s movements and coating it in some clear goo they snagged from the medbay. Allura said it worked just as good as lube and they hadn’t broken out in space hives so far so it was safe to say it wasn’t dangerous.  Lance nodded down towards Allura, then to the bed, hoping Keith got the message.

    Keith shook his head, not yet. Finish first. Make her swallow it. Okay, so Lance was being a bit generous with his interpretation with that last bit, but the mental image was too good not to make a reality. Heat pooled inside him as he could practically feel Keith’s eyes on him. If he was going to watch, might as well make it a good show. 

 

    Allura grabbed onto her mystery lover’s hips, digging her nails in right above the bones as she sped up. A sharp gasp, followed by a sharper smack on her arm was all she got in response. “Behave.” Keith said, though she wasn’t sure if he was the who had hit her or if he was simply issuing the order. Was this some sort of game? Would she take off her blindfold and find Hunk standing th— Don’t think. Behave. 

    The word, no, command, rang in her head and left her feeling fuzzy at the edges. A pleasant warmth, not unlike the nunvil from before, filled her. The two of them, her lovers, her  _ soldiers _ , commanding her like they owned her brought a new thrill, separate from the blindness, and one she could see herself happily indulging in again. 

    She let go of her partner and balled her hands into fists, pressing them against her thighs. She could behave. She would please him. He gripped harder on her hair, pulling it lightly but firmly enough to send sparks shooting through her system. Allura moaned around her partner’s cock. Noticing absently that she’d started drooling. 

    He thrust into her mouth, forcing her to take his entire length. For a moment, and more out of surprise than strain, she gagged. Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes but soaked into the blindfold before they could fall. The hands in her hair loosened their grip and her partner started to pull out.  She let him, until just the tip was inside her mouth. She licked off a salty drop of precome and pushed down to the base again, earning a long, desperate moan. 

    Definitely Lance, he moaned like an animal in heat. Keith  was much more reserved.

 

    Hot waves of pleasure rolled over the blue paladin as Allura continued her work. They had done this before, but the sight of her so totally at his command was...honestly, the hottest thing he’d ever seen. There was no way to romanticize it, at least as far as Lance was concerned. She pulled back, breathing heavily, tears had begun to stream down her face. He lightly wiped one away. Allura bristled at the unexpected touch. “Wanna keep going?”

    Allura nodded, loudly swallowing down a mouthful of saliva and precome as she caught her breath. He waited for her to turn back to him, plush lips eagerly parted for more. 

    Lance looked to Keith, who had long since stopped jacking off. Hard and ready as ever for whatever he had planned. “I’m gonna be rough,” he said to Allura. “If you wanna stop, tap my leg three times. Okay?”

    “Okay.”

 

    “Rough” equated to everything she thought was filthy about the act. Unlike the gentle tugs before, he pulled sharply at her hair, forcing her down to his hilt. Her nose bumped repeatedly against him. She gagged on his length, which before now had seemed unintimidating. Still, every filthy, unpleasant detail seemed to excite her more. She was being owned, she was being  _ used _ . And yet Lance cried out her name in near-reverence. When at last he pulled back again to allow her to catch her breath, she felt another pair of hands on her shoulders. Keith.

    She leaned back against him, partially for support, and partially because she was certain it was all she was allowed. 

 

    Keith looked down at Lance’s dark, swollen cock. He was about to go off any second, holding back only so his audience could decide how it would end. Keith licked his lips as he followed the strings of saliva connecting Lance’s tip to Allura’s mouth. God, she was a mess. He knelt down behind her, hugging her and resting his face in the crook of her neck. She hummed pleasantly at his touch. 

    Suddenly he grabbed her chin and forced his thumb into her mouth, “Open wide, Allura.” With his other hand, he guided Lance’s cock onto her waiting lips 

 

    Allura’s suspicions were confirmed as the taste of salt and sweat began to fill her mouth. She knew she wasn’t allowed to pull away. She didn’t really want to. She dutifully swallowed every last drop that came flooding into her. When at last Keith eased his grip, she leaned back and looked up at Lance, mouth open and tongue out to show that she indeed swallowed it all. Minor correction.  _ That _ was the hottest thing Lance had ever seen. 

    He leaned down and hugged her close, careful not to disturb the blindfold “Good job, babe.”

    She let herself fall forward into his shoulder, basking in his scent, “Thanks.” she said, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. 

    “How’re you feeling?” Keith murmured in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

    “Fantastic.” 

    “Good.”

 

    Suddenly, she was hoisted into the air by two pairs of strong arms. The world flew by for a moment until she landed softly on her bed, sinking into the foam mattress. One of her partners climbed up after her— Keith, if she were to guess based on the human refractory period. She tried not to think of the who and the why, only focusing on the what. Warm, rough hands turned her on her back, gripped her knees and forced her legs apart. The fabric of his pants rubbed against her legs as he straddled her. 

    Unlike Lance, who tested and teased her at first, Keith had no reservations about diving right in. He was warm, slick with the lubricant they’d stolen, he’d been preparing for this. As if he’d need it with how wet this whole situation had gotten her.  Allura arched her back and moaned his name, adjusting her hips so he’s just just where he needed to for her to see stars. 

    A sudden dull pain bloomed in her shoulder, the feeling of teeth against flesh. Another moan was ripped from her throat. Keith  took this as a sign to continue, marking up from her shoulder all the way up her neck with bruises and bites, claiming her as his own. Despite the pain, the warmth within her only grew. 

    Keith grabbed Allura and adjusted her so she was almost sitting in his lap, bouncing on his cock as he thrust harder and harder into her. She wrapped her arms around him, just barely resisting the urge to dig her nails into his bare skin. Keith had no such restrictions, ribbons of fire raked down her back, further claiming what was “his”. Allura wondered how many times that thought would send her reeling.

 

    “Good...” Keith purred in her ear. “You’re behaving so well.” He gave a sidelong glance to their remaining partner. It was Lance’s turn to watch, and watch he did, drinking up the sight of them like a man stranded in the desert. 

    Keith wanted to hold out for as long as he could to give even half the show Lance did, but every movement of their hips, every time Allura moaned his name brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

    Suddenly, Allura tightened her grip on him. “Something wrong?”

    Her voice was little more than a whimper “I’m going to—”

    “Don’t.” Keith said. No room for argument. Don’t think. Just behave. Had she not had her blindfold, Keith would have seen her eyes go wide with confusion. Instead, he just saw her nod, no longer trusting her own voice to stay steady as he continued bucking against her.

    Keith’s own orgasm hit him like a truck, a hot wave rolling through him with enough force to make his head spin. Like Lance, he stayed inside, filling the princess with his cum.

 

    Allura stayed stock still as Keith’s cock throbbed inside her, releasing his load. It took all of her concentration not to come along with him. He eased his grip on her and she took this as her cue to relax a little. She slumped forward into Keith, who fell back on the bed in his afterglow. 

    The castle’s supply of contraceptives ensured she wouldn’t get pregnant, but the mess was...almost humiliating. She pulled away from him and watched in abject disgust as his seed spilled out of her. No, no, don’t think. This isn’t bad, this isn’t dirty. Keith rolled over and pressed a clumsy kiss into the side of her face. 

    Which was nice, really it was, but it did nothing for the fact that she was about to explode if she couldn't get her release. “That was amazing.” Allura gushed, reaching up to untie her blindfold, “But as long as it’s over I want to—”

    Her actions were met with a light smack, crackling electricity ran across her skin. “It’s not over yet.” Keith said, “Lay back down and spread your legs.” Allura did as she was told, squirming at the tension inside her begging for release. 

 

    Lance walked over to the bed and admired his and Keith’s handiwork. Allura was exhausted, bruised, and soaking wet. Keith spread her open with his fingers and smiled at Lance, inviting him to clean up his lovers’ mess. 

 

    Someone’s tongue pressed against her clit, lovingly tracing it with quick, light strokes. “Don’t come.” Keith’s voice warned her, “Not until you’re all cleaned up.”  Clean...? In the haze of arousal it was genuinely hard to figure out what he mea— the tongue dove inside her, licking up the combination of her and Keith’s come. Her back arched on its own, she kicked out one of her legs in surprise, thankfully not hitting either of her partners. 

    Keith adjusted her so her head was in his lap. His hands found their way to her shoulders, gently rubbing her down as if to distract her. It didn’t work. She couldn’t focus on any one thing, just the feeling of hands and tongue, the soreness of her bruises, the ever-growing heat that wanted to badly to get out. She hooked her legs around Lance, forcing him deeper into her. He accepted the new position eagerly, lapping greedily, almost hungrily at her inner walls. 

    He pulled away and began to focus on her thighs, leaving marks to match the ones Keith had given her neck. Her voice was hoarse, keening, but she cried out his name anyway. Her thoughts were too fuzzy for anything more. Any direction she might want to give. She was totally, happily, at his mercy.

    When Lance was satisfied, he focused his full attention on bringing her to orgasm, sliding two fingers inside her as he licked and sucked at her swollen clit. “P-please...” she begged, looking from Lance to Keith and back again, she wasn’t sure who she should be asking. 

    Lance looked up, his whole lower jaw coated in her juices, “Go right ahead.”

    Allura gave herself in fully to the climax that had been building since they first slipped on her blindfold. She allowed it to wrack her whole body with pleasure until she was almost as much of a mess on the inside as she was on the outside. 

    With a contented sigh, she nestled herself into Keith’s lap. He deftly removed the blindfold and tossed it aside, tilting her chin up to face him.

    “You okay?”

    She nodded, a little dazed.

   “You can talk?”

    “Of course. You didn’t gag me.” she said with a smile.

    “We can try that next time.” Lance cut in as he laid down next to her. 

    “Not...not for a while, I think.”

    “Whatever you say, Princess.” Keith leaned down and kissed her forehead. Princess. Right. The fantasy was over. She had to go back to thinking again. “We should go get cleaned up. For real this time.”

    “Five more dobashes?” She asked meekly, “I’m comfortable right here...And quite sore.”

    At this, Lance threw his arm around her and cuddled up, murmuring just loud enough for both Allura and Keith to hear “We can stay as long as you want.”


End file.
